


Empty.

by TheLastLetter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, America being a goof, Countries Using Human Names, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Infertility, Medical Procedures, Nyotalia, USUK - Freeform, slight depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastLetter/pseuds/TheLastLetter
Summary: Alfred and Elizabeth are so ready to finally start a family with one another, hoping and trying for anything they can do to make it happen.However, there are some things that Elizabeth can't change, no matter what she does.





	Empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa ho- look what we have here! Another story England, family, pregnancy, and this time- not a huge thousand word story!
> 
> ...Do I have a problem? Maybe, but I honestly can't resist myself towards these things b/c that's who I am. I'll hopefully post something not involving any FACE members (and hopefully multi-chapter too, ooh). 
> 
> Leave Kudos if 'ya like it!
> 
> ~The Last Letter

Twenty minutes ago, Elizabeth's life changed for the worst.

She could still hear her doctor's words, sympathetically giving her the results of the test and telling her alternatives of this new found information.

Elizabeth kept track of the time from when her life had changed. It was then twenty-two minutes ago, she was paralyzed at the desk chairs with her husband Alfred holding her left hand, his thumb rubbing and messaging her fingers and more specifically her ring clad finger.

As if the devil himself was listening, Alfred came back to the living room from upstairs. His shoes and jacket gone from earlier. Elizabeth was still in her tight pencil skirt, light blue blouse, and sweaty flats from coming home and directly going to sit on the couch.

Twenty-three minutes now.

Alfred- who was doing everything Elizabeth didn't _want_ him to do- just leaned back into the cushions, look up to the ceiling, and take in a long sigh before speaking.

"So, great master mind of my wife, 'whatcha planning now?"

Something then broke inside the blonde woman. Her stoic resolve crumbling as her mind catching up that she _didn't_ have a plan this time. All her previous methods of solutions and worm holes of this matter was now gone, all burned up in a few seconds by this new test results.

Elizabeth didn't now she started to cry until Alfred had her in his arms, rubbing her back, whispering calming words to... well, calm down.

"Liz, honey, baby, it's okay. You're fine- we're fine."

"B-but it's not A-Alfie. I can't... it's not fine."

"But it _is_ Sweetheart. There is nothing wrong about this and you are in the clear."

"Alfred. I can't conceive any _children_. You don't find that _wrong_?"

Twenty-six minutes ago, Elizabeth was told that she couldn't get pregnant. Husband by her side, her doctor told her that her body wasn't fully capable of producing and become pregnant with a child. So after all the months of medication, days off for the couple to try to have a baby, waiting five years into the couple's marriage to finally have consent on planning a family, was simply gone by a medical procedure and results.

It was an understatement to say the least that the woman wasn't crushed, having that her whole life was turned upside down from what she wanted it to be. Ever since she was a kid, she expected to find someone nice who they together would form a family and raise it better than the one Elizabeth grew up with. Elizabeth wanted that when Alfred first said that he wanted to be with her forever, wanted that when he said their vows and his future planning of a big family.

Now Elizabeth was here. Husband comforting her sobbing self because she was incapable. Worthless. Barren. Empty.

Alfred tightened his arms around her and said, "There's nothing wrong with that. There's nothing wrong with _you_."

Elizabeth froze.

Alfred kept one hand on her lower back as the other reached up behind her head to take out her bun, letting long strands of hair cascade down her back as he began to comb through her hair.

"So you can't get pregnant, it's a big surprise- I'll give that to you. But the Doc said your body isn't fully 100% good to get pregnant, right?" He leaned back to gaze at her green eyes with his striking blue. "That leaves a possibility that we can do a egg donation-  your doctor said that can might work! But we can also do a surrogate mother and maybe let one of your closest friends do it. Or even adoption could work."

Elizabeth still stared at him with tears rolling down her face.

"It's not that bad Lizzie. Just a bump in the road."

She would've agreed, but her thoughts spoke back to her and she shook her head, eyes closing and head falling on Alfred's shoulder.

"What? What is it?" Alfred pulled her back so that both of them could look at each other. "These options are perfectly fine and millions of others do it too-"

"It's not that."

Alfred paused to wait for her; Elizabeth ducking her own head for some seconds before looking back up again.

"I can't... I can't give you a family you deserve."

Her husband's demeanor softened at that. His eyes see me to now hold a form of sadness- a _knowing_ from what she was referring too- and used his left hand to wipe away her tears.

"Darlin', I don't deserve-"

"You do Alfred- _you_ _do_. Because you treat me so right, and deal with my attitude, and plan for our future, and sacrifice so _much_ that you deserve the family you want- and I can't even provide for that."

Elizabeth always knew that her idiot lover always wanted a big family. While she had three older brothers to pester her growing up, Alfred had just the one brother and parents who were never communicative with him; Alfred longed to have several children bustling around their home with laughter and shouts to fill in the quiet.

So as the silence began to take over again the woman expected her thoughts to once again-

"The family I want, is a family with you in it."

Elizabeth looked up in shock, green eyes widening at the sight of Alfred softly smiling at her. He took both of her hands and with the messaging of his thumbs, blue eyes meet green. "I want a family with _you_ , Liz. No one else. If your body can't conceive- which sucks, yeah but- there are plenty of other ways we can get the family we want. Okay?"

Damn Alfred and his charming ways.

Forty-four minutes after Elizabeth was told she couldn't have children, her husband dragged her upstairs to their bed to cuddle, watch cheesy flicks, and plan their next move for starting a family.

About a year later, her life changed for the better by having a wailing babe tucked in her arms as her goof-ball of a husband made funny faces to get them to stop crying.

Certainly life changing.


End file.
